Danshakiara
by somethingwicked5
Summary: This story is about five girls going to Hogwarts. They go through many hardships throughout the year. All of the girls come from different places and come together to help end the terror of an EVIL foe, no it is not who you think it is.


This story starts with five girls in their 7th year at Hogwarts. They come from various parts of the world but they are about to learn they have a common purpose to put their differences aside to become powerful friends.

* * *

Erin Holwegner left her home in Romania and headed to Kings Cross Station. She was in her 7th year and she'd be switching to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father brought her to Scotland over the summer; he liked it so much that he decided to switch her schools. She was sorted into Slytherin over the summer so there wouldn't be much commotion at the beginning of the year. Now she was about to go on a very long train ride to England from Romania. 

Erin sat in first class in Romania there were many between Romania and Germany. She spent her time looking out windows and reading books about Hogwarts; her favorite book was one about animagi. When she arrived in Germany she had to switch trains in Germany once again in first class. She sat next to a woman about the age of 20 who looked absolutely horrid in her neon green cat suit, bright blue eyes, and yellow looking hair. On top of sitting next to a neon flashlight she had to deal with her disgusting cat more resembled a ginger fluff ball more than any cat she had ever seen. The cat, along with looking goofier than a French poodle, also meowed horribly. Every time it would look at someone with its large black beady eyes, out came a sound like rocks grinding together. Just looking around she came to the conclusion that most everyone else was going to work somewhere because the rest of the people looked very sophisticated.

Looking at the woman and the cat made her long for her own pet, a raven named Styx. Her bass was in need of some good playing at the time, but of course it's at Hogwarts. Instead of thinking about what she should be doing she looked into her bag where there was an assortment of things for her to try and do, there were books, a CD player, CDs, extra clothes, a Hogwarts uniform, a comb, and her brown colored contacts with their carrier. She decided to comb out her long straight ebony locks, and covered her striking ice blue eyes with the plain brown contacts, then took out a book to read until the train got to Belgium. Near the Belgium stop she closed her book and looked out the window then her thoughts turned to her mother who was in Slytherin so many years ago.

When she got off the train she headed toward a port to ride to England where she would take a limo to London. The boat was called "Madison IV." It was rusty but it still looked nice. The boat ride was quite beautiful; in fact the sea was gorgeous. The ride was quick and she found herself in England before she knew it. The limo took her straight to Kings Cross station, and since she had gone through this place many times she was right in front of a red train entitled "The Hogwarts Express." Dropping off some stuff at the baggage compartment, basically everything except her duffel bag, she went to find a compartment. Thirty minutes later people were arriving there were many people kissing and hugging seeing off their children. Back at her home it seemed like her father was almost glad to be rid of her. She sighed "I don't think I even deserve love like that." Then she started to read another book.

* * *

"I'll see you soon, love you," Kris told her mom and headed towards the train, cat and suitcase in hand. She pushed her medium length hair behind her ears and glanced over the crowd looking for her friends. She spotted Kath first. Her head was bobbing up and down as she skipped over; her luggage was already on the train. She had brunette hair that went just passed her ear lobes. Her figure earned her the nickname olive oil. 

"So what took ya so long?" She asked, coming to a halt.

"I wouldn't be talking miss fashionably late." Kris said and added, "You just happen to get here before me this time."

"Spoil sport." She said. "Come on, I have a compartment saved." They began to load the train.

"Have you seen Mandie and Robin?" Kris asked as they reached the saved compartment.

"No, but I'm sure their here, already studying probably."

"Ya, I can see why I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw thanks to them," Kris stated switching into her Gryffindor robes identical to Kath's.

"Yeah, but they are cool when it's not finals week," Kath said.

Almost everyone was on the train by now and it was starting to warm up.

"All summer I was cooped up waiting to do something," Kris complained as she sat Michelangelo on the seat. He meowed in content and curled up in a ball to sleep. He was used to the bumpy train ride by now.

"Being away from school for so long and stuck at home is like Cabin Fever!" Kath exclaimed. She proceeded to burst out in song.

"Lets get out of this compartment, it's stuffy." Kris suggested. "And to get away from the singing…" she added to herself.

"Sounds good to me." Kath said.

"This year will be different, I can smell it." Kris said way too enthusiastically, and headed out.

"Hold up!" Kath quickly added some food to her owl's cage.

"She's just jealous of my natural singing ability," she said sarcastically to Tobin, her owl. He fluffed his feathers in agreement and began to nibble his treats. Kath pocketed her wand and pursued Kris.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin and Mandy were busily making their way through the corridors looking for Kris and Kath, and Robin was naturally bubbling over talking about her new head girl duties, while Mandy vaguely nodded every once in a while. 

"Of course, then you have to attend the meetings, which could definitely interfere with our charms meetings, wouldn't you think? Or maybe Gobstones club? …" She was saying. Trying to be polite, Mandy headed towards a middle compartment, where she suspected she would find the other two.

"Well, there's no need to tell you exactly what happened at the meeting, anyway," Robin continued, "seeing as you were listening behind the door." Mandy blushed and nodded. It had been her dream all summer to be head girl, and yet she was always being beaten by Robin academically.

Storming into the compartment, they were greeted by a scurry and hugs. Kath and Kris exploded "We haven't seen you all summer and then of course you take your time coming to see us, what do you think we are - friends who you can throw aside when you need them?" Mandy looked abashed and started to apologize when she realized that they were joking. Robin, Kath, and Kris laughed, and Mandy blushed, once again.

It was then that Robin realized there was someone in the back of the compartment that she hadn't seen before. It was a girl with jet-black hair and rather ordinary brown eyes. She started to greet her and perhaps ask her to join in all of the fun, when the trolley came around, and there was a scramble for money, and she quite forgot until much later. In fact, this girl seemed to simply melt into the surroundings. Despite her quite unique looks, Robin, and all the rest, it must be confessed, forgot completely that she was there and enjoyed a few full and happy hours eating and trading frog cards, and amusing themselves by daring each other to eat outlandish flavors of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. It wasn't until they were all full and satisfied that they turned their attention, slowly, upon the other intruder in this compartment. It was Kris, the natural peacemaker, who spoke first.

"Why don't you join in the fun," she said. Erin looked abashed. She didn't usually expect people to talk to her, and when they did, she usually didn't know what to say.

"Why should I join in?" Erin finally replied.

"Because, it's fun." Kath chimed in. All eyes were now fixed upon Erin, and she began to feel slightly nauseous and queasy, because how could she simply join in? It wasn't all quite as easy as they seemed to think. And she found herself starting to make excuses, explaining all at once about how hard it was to be friends when you were in different houses and all the rivalries and such.

"Robin and Amanda are in Ravenclaw, though," Kris said, and she pointed to herself and Kath. "And we are in Gryffindor." Erin simply stared. How was that possible for them?

As this invitation of friendship hadn't seemed to go so well, the four friends turned back to each other, expressing their deep regrets that she was too stubborn to make friends. Kath even rolled her eyes, and then suddenly looked out the window. "We are nearing the castle! You guys had better get your robes on!" Sure enough, the turrets and towers were looming in the distance like a fortress of the underworld. Robin and Amanda scrambled for their bags, and Erin reluctantly reached for her Slytherin robes, knowing all too well that the rest of them would gape in surprise when they saw where she came from.

As if on cue, Kris and Kath turned and saw the robes Erin was holding. However, before either of them could say anything they turned in surprise as Mandy shrieked "Where's Benedict"

"Who is Benedict," Robin asked.

"My new cat," Amanda shrieked back. "He's gone!" And so, a new scuffle erupted which left Erin safe, momentarily, from the prying eyes of enemies who might question the house she came from. At last, Benedict was found, and Mandy sat down on the padded bench, stroking her cat's head, before she finally secured him in a carrying case, and promptly started changing into her robes. Mandy was babbling on about how glad she was that her cat had been found and other relevant issues when she noticed the room was eerily quiet. Of course, this was a common thing, as usually she could not stop talking, and people sometimes started to ignore her, but this was slightly different. She looked up, and a large shadow was blocking her view. It was none other then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Before any of them could do anything, Malfoy spoke up. "Erin, why are you hanging out with these losers? You have better people to spend your time with instead of lowering yourself to this level." He sneered in a way that only Malfoy could. A repulsive sneer that showed the world what a snob he was, and just how rich and pureblood his family was. At least this was the thoughts of the four girls, and surprisingly, Erin too. She loathed Malfoy tremendously, despite the connections between their families through history.

"I've got a brain, you know." Erin said.

"Yes, but I have got an owl." Malfoy cantered back. "And my owl can easily tell your parents whom you are rubbing shoulders with."

Erin could do nothing but glare. "You wouldn't." But Malfoy could not be shamed.

"Even I am not below that, Erin," he said. And with that, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered hoggishly, and the three of them left. Luckily, Erin now had a clear shot towards the backs of all three of these people who had just betrayed her. With a swoop of her wand, she whispered danshakiara, and a jet of green light hit Crabbe in the back. A curious thing happened then. The green light actually moved from Crabbe, to Malfoy, and on to Goyle. Each of these three then began experiencing great rashes which seemed to be accompanied by great bouts of hair growing and long muttering spells of rubbish.

With a new found self-confidence, Erin walked to the door and shut it before any of the three could come back. "Do you like it?" she asked. "I designed it myself, just for them." Kris, Kath, Robin, and Mandy gaped in shock.

"How on earth did you do that?" Kath exclaimed. "I didn't know it was possible to design spells! And I have never seen a spell actually move from person to person like a disease!" Erin smiled, for she had just successfully won the respect of people her own age. It was no good to be friends with people when they only pitied you, for what kind of a friendship was that? The girls proceeded in entertaining themselves by questioning Erin on every possible subject. She was careful in how she answered though, she didn't want to give anything away that she didn't want them knowing.

* * *

Hello everyone, all the authors of this were wondering if this story was good or bad. Constructive criticism is welcome, be it good or bad. Thanks. 


End file.
